Catch Me If You Can!
by griffindor-girl12
Summary: A story I'm writing with my friend Kerri. Allie makes up a game where James tries to catch Lily at certain intervals of time, if he catches her she has to go out with him, if he doesn't catch her by the end of the year, James will never ask her out again.
1. Catch me if you can

_**Catch Me if You Can**_

_**A fanfiction written by Kerri Filippone and Katie Regal**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry potter, or any other trademark used in this fanfiction unless we say we do in a note.**

_**Chapter One: Catch me if you can**_

A sixteen year old girl with crimson hair walked out of the herbology green house, after staying back helping Professor Sprout with some biting tantaculum. Her best friend, Catlyn Marks, ran up to her with her dark brown hair flying behind her. It seemed like whatever she was about to say was important.

When Catlyn reached Lily, she was entirely out of breath, having been probably marching up some set of stairs inside the castle and then rushed here to tell her friend something. She was bent over with her hands on her knees, panting.

"James...coming...now...RUN!" she uttered.

Lily looked at her friend. "Thanks." Then she began to run away from Hogwarts castle and towards the Forbidden Forest.

As Lily ran, she smirked. This game had been going on for a while, and she absolutely despised it. So why would she even play it? Because, if she didn't she would win a free date the arrogant, conceited, all-around git, James Potter.

It had started like this. Only just about three weeks ago, during the first week of the term, her dear friend Allie Hattleburg had insisted that if she couldn't go out with James, then Lily must. The problem was that James was Lily's WORST enemy. So Lily thought everything was happy-go-lucky then. But what she didn't know was that (behind her back) Allie had made a deal with James that if he could catch Lily during certain intervals of time, chosen by her, Catlyn, and James' friend, Sirius Black (to make it fair), then she must go out with him. If Lily refused to play the game, then she would end up getting caught and having to go out with him. So really, Lily had absolutely no choice.

It was getting easier though, because Catlyn was always finding out when James would be coming, and warning her to run. Although this was against the rules of the game, Catlyn couldn't bear it if Lily got caught. More than likely because Lily would probably end up committing more than one murder.

This all rushed through Lily's head as she ran across the grounds. She was almost at the forest. Her right leg hurt, because of her messenger-style book bag banging against it with all of the heavy spell books inside it.

She reached the forest. Quickly, she enclosed herself inside the trees. Not too far in though, because she was afraid of getting lost. Lily set her books down, she was lucky to have a free period right now (since she quit muggle studies back in the beginning of 6th year) because she was afraid she may be hiding there for a while. James was becoming more determined each time to find her.

Lily peered out through the trees. She saw Catlyn standing there; she had a free period too. She had quite Arithmancy because she thought it would be useless to her. She must have caught her breath, because she stood tall once again. Beside her was a boy of her age with hazel eyes and particularly messy jet-black hair. James Potter.

He seemed to be arguing with Catlyn, since he had a look of mixed anger and disappointment. Obviously he was angry that he didn't get there in time. Lily suppressed her giggles. As much as she hated the game, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was winning. _If only he would stop doing such stupid things, like this game. Then maybe I would consider going out with him. _Lily thought.

After a few moments James stormed off. Obviously mad that he had lost. As soon as he stepped inside the castle and closed the heavy, wooden doors, Catlyn began to run down the hilly grounds of Hogwarts in Lily's direction.

She stopped about 8 feet away from Lily, just outside the forest. "Lily...Lils...it's safe to come out now, he's gone." she called.

"I know. I saw you two fighting."

"Well, it wasn't _really_ fighting. He was just in a huffy because once again, he lost the game."

"Oh...Catlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we really going to have to play this idiotic game all year?"

"If that is what it takes to make sure you don't have to go out with James, yes."

Lily muttered a swear under her breath. "Ok...do you want to go back up to the common room then?"

"Sure."

The two girls headed up with their things to the Gryffindor Common Room, all the way joking about how great they were at a game they didn't even like. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily said the password: "Beetle eyes" and then entered.

Only to see a very sullen James Potter sitting there, waiting.

"oh shi--shoot Lily corrected herself and ran as fast as she could, there were still five minutes left on the clock.

James chased Lily up and down the stairs and around the common room. Lily was fast, but so was James and he was always just a little bit more than an arms length behind her. Just as James was about to grab Lily by the hood of her cloak, when something rang and Allie called "TIME"

Lily smirked and straightened out her skirt, but James wasn't done yet. He grabbed Lily by the waist and kissed her. After a moment lily kissed him back, and after several minutes she realized what she was doing. Lily untangled her lips from James' and ran up the stairs frantically. Catlyn sighed, shook her head at her best guy friend and followed Lily up the stairs yelling her name.

Lily un-surprisingly didn't want to talk to anyone; she had closed the door that she had created as a passage-way from the Gryffindor girls common rooms to her head girl dorm. That kiss had created a spark, ok a ton of fireworks. But it was still unlike any other kiss she ever had.

'I can't possibly like Potter!' Lily yelled at her self 'I mean who could ever fall for those gorgeous eyes and adorable smile! And he was so fit and that hair! Lily smacked herself 'snap out of it Evans! I mean this is Potter! Get a hold of your self girl! You can't possibly like Potter!'

"Lily?" Catlyn called through the door, after breaking through the passage block Lily had put up," can we talk?" Lily wiped away the tears that she hadn't recognized until that moment. "Yeah, come on in."

Catlyn sat down on Lilys queen sized bed, putting an arm around her best friend. "Catie?" Lily asked tentively, using the name she had called Catlyn as a little girl, "I don't like Potter...right?"

"Well," Catlyn started in a very UN Catlyn like way, "I honestly can't answer that Lily bear, "It's your feelings, not mine."

"But Catie how could I possibly like Potter after all these years of detesting him?" Catlyn laughed which made Lily look at her oddly. "Do you remember, before Hogwarts when you I and Alex would always play together at his stables?" Catlyn asked, and Lily nodded "do you remember how Alex and I were the best of friends and then got together?" Lily nodded, "Well that has nothing to do with this!" Catlyn laughed, making Lily crack up and roll all over the floor laughing.

" Honestly though," Catlyn said, wiping her eyes as they recovered from their laughing fit, " remember Gia, and how she used to detest Paul, just like you hate James?" Lily nodded again smirking at the memory of the torturous things Gia used to do, "Well," Catlyn said digging through her pack and pulling out a letter, "This is an invitation to there wedding."

Lily nearly choked on her Sprite "GIA and PAUL! MARRIED!" she gasped and Catlyn nodded, "So if you do like James it's not that unusual"

"I can't believe it...I thought they hated each other...oh god Catlyn, please, that actually didn't help me feel better.", Lily said.

"Sorry...wait, why?" Catlyn said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Because..." Lily sighed exasperatedly ," If Gia and Paul hated each others guts, and then got married in the end, and I hate James' guts...". Her voice trailed off.

"Oh Lily, don't think like that. You never know where fate is going to take you. Gia and Paul aren't you and James, so forget about it. Forget about what just happened."

"It's not THAT easy Catie...because that isn't just something you forget, especially when the worse part of me doesn't want to forget it, and the better part does."

"Then what I have to tell you isn't going to be easy."

"Oh, great. Now what?"

"Well...James broke the rules. Neither of you is supposed to even go near each other except in class and during the "Catch Lily" times. Allie called 'TIME' before he kissed you. So now since it is his fault, you get to decide: Do you want to keep playing the game? Or you can quit the game and not have to worry about getting caught, and everything will be back to...well, not normal, but as close as it gets."

"You know what Catlyn; I swear you just want to see me unhappy." Lily huffed.

"Hey, who helped you the past three weeks? Unless you want me to turn on you..."

"NO!"

"So you'll keep playing the game?"

"Yes, WAIT! NO! I mean...uh...I don't know!"

"LILY!!!"

"WHAT!?!?! I can't decide this very minute!"

"Lily, only an hour ago you would have been screaming at me: 'I will NOT keep playing this stupid game!!! And you can tell Potter to GET-A-LIFE!'", Catlyn said mimicking Lily's voice.

"Yes, but this isn't an hour ago, is it?"

"No…"

The two girls sat there, and then all of a sudden burst into laughter. Neither of them knew why, maybe it was because they couldn't believe they had gotten themselves into such a stupid mess. Or rather, Lily had gotten herself into a stupid mess.

The girls laughter was broken by Allie running into the room, and excited look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! I can't believe it!!! YOU KISSED JAMES POTTER!!!!"

"Correction, _he_ kissed _me_", Lily said, putting a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, but you DIDN'T PULL AWAY!!!!!!!", Allie protested.

"Only because I was in shock so my mind went blank and I had no idea what I was doing.", Lily fought back.

"Lily, this is like...headline news. There were quite a few gossip girls in the room when that happened; this is going to FLY across the school."

"Way to cheer her up, Allie." Catlyn glared at her.

"What? Lily, there probably isn't a girl in this school who wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Allie said.

"Then what am I?" Catlyn said

"Who knows?"

"ALLIE!!!"

"Ok, fine. ALMOST every girl in school would want to be in your shoes."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if they were." Lily said in a solid, strong tone.

"Whatever. Anyway, James is sulking downstairs. He feels like a total prat for doing that. I wish you'd go talk to him."

"Lily has to stay here, Allie. In case she still wants to play the game. If she does and goes down there and talks to him, then it will be her fault and James gets to decide." Catlyn said.

"Oh. Oh yeah! Lily, what are you going to do?" Allie asked.

"Hmm...Maybe if I got 2 seconds to think about it I could give you an answer, Allie."

"Sheesh, sorry."

The talk died down. After a few moments Lily spoke.

"Sorry, you two, but could you please leave. I need some time to think."

Catlyn and Allie left immediately.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. Allie had been right, the news had traveled fast. Girls stared at Lily in awe, probably thinking that she had either entered the real world or had lost her mind to not want to date James, even after kissing him. She wished they would stop; she was not an exhibit at the museum.

But the girls in the halls weren't the only ones. It seemed like EVERYONE knew, and everyone cared. Apparently Lily had made it too well known she hated James, because this was like talk about the Vietnam War in America. It was important. Lily did her best to avoid the eye-goggling and jaw-dropping. Even those these people weren't her problems

James was her problem. She had to avoid him because she hadn't decided on what to do yet. Plus, she really didn't feel like talking to him, looking at him, or even being in the same room as him right now. Still, she would have to talk to him at some point and she would have to do it soon.

But Lily decided on whether or not to play the game or not first. If she didn't, she could go back to her regular life. That would be nice; not having to be constantly watching the clock to make sure James wasn't around. That would be awesome. But the catch with that was, before the game started, James hadn't kissed Lily. She remembered well how she had felt, and she couldn't deny it. He was perfect. But Lily was stubborn, she wasn't going to give in just because some full-of-himself idiot had kissed her and she had...liked it. It wasn't going to go down like that. But if she chose her regular life again, if James came up to her and asked her out, she would be much more vulnerable and eventually...probably say yes.

However, if she played the game, she wouldn't be able to give in to James, because she wouldn't be allowed near him. The game almost gave her protection over her feelings, even though it also gave the great possibility that James could catch her, and she would HAVE to go out with him. HAVE. That almost made Lily feel better, it wouldn't be her choice, and it would be the games. Even though she wouldn't mind it nearly as much as she would of at breakfast this morning in the Great Hall. Lily knew her decision.

Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, she found Allie. Allie was the founder of the game "Catch Me if You Can" so Lily had to tell her the decision.

"Allie! I made my decision."

Allie looked up from her magazine she was reading, and popped her gum loudly. "Yeah?"

"I've decided that I'll play the game."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't question me."

"Fine, I'll tell Sirius, and he'll tell James. Be sure to tell Catlyn too."

"Ok then."

Lily headed up the stairs to her dorm. She wasn't satisfied at all, she was displeased. She wished Allie had never invented the stupid game. She sat there, perfectly fine. Chewing her gum and reading magazines. She didn't care. Life was perfect for her. She didn't have to hide from anyone, or have to hide secret feelings. She got her guys, she had her style, and she was passing her classes. Oh yeah, life was bliss on the other side of the window pane. But Lily could only look through. God forbid Lily have even half as good of a life as her friends.

She decided to just go to bed. Her homework was done for the rest of the week, and the only worry was to get caught by James now. Oh, and the emotional roller coaster inside of her that was urging her to just go out with James. Maybe Lily was as bad as James, she was being stubborn and ignorant, she didn't care what people told her, she wasn't going to cave in anytime soon.

As Lily went to bed, she thought of what James' reaction would be when Allie told him she was going to play the game.

But that wasn't going to be necessary, because James had been sitting in a dark corner, listening, when Lily was telling Allie her decision.


	2. Ask me if you can

**Disclaimer: Not mine or else there would be a pony in my yard and a flying monkey on my lap which there is not bugger**

_**Chapter two Ask me if you can**_

Lily sat under a large oak tree doing her homework. Catlyn came jogging up to her. "He coming" she whispered into Lily's ear, and Lily flipped a page of her magazine as if bored. "Lily, you're not running..."

Lily took a deep breath."Catlyn, I've decided to let him catch me."

"WAAA...oh ok, so I'll get out of here?"

"Please," Lily said shortly, and Catlyn walked off.

A few minutes later James came ruining across the field. Lily put on a big show of trying to escape, but let James catch her at the last second.

"I...I...I caught you" he stuttered and Lily nodded shyly.

'_i should really go into acting' _Lily thought surprised at her own ability to keep her bubbly feelings bottled up.

"So that means..." Lily nodded again. James laughed nervously, and wiped his forehead, "I never expected to catch you. I mean I wanted to definitely. I've like you, loved you for so long! You're Perfect Lily! The most wonderful person in this world! And now... wow I'm soo bloody nervous!

Lily wrinkled her eyebrows. James Potter _nervous about asking me out ok not normal! I mean that this kid has been asking me out for years! and now when I want him to ask me out he's nervous! _Lily thought as she watched the raven haired boy fighting some internal battle.

"Lily..." James took a deep breath trying to control his nerves, "Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?"

Lily smirked, "I thought you would never ask!" and then on an emotional impulse she hugged him quickly and then ran back into the castle.

"So?" Catlyn asked excitedly, as Lily walked back into the common room. "What happened?"

Lily scoffed "Like you wouldn't know Catlyn! with all your telepathic powers you were probably spying on us the whole time!"

"No! Well maybe..." Catlyn admitted, "But I didn't get much from Jamsie here it was all '_i can ask her out it's part of the game_

_but what if she says no_

_she can't say no_

_but what if she regrets it_

_she won't you've had six years to prepare this date_

_but what if it goes horrid!'_

really pathetic actually, and you wow Lily I never expected you to feel all bubbly because of James!"

Lily Flung a couch pillow at her friend. i could have said the same thing when you and Alex got together!"

"Yes but me and Alex were always friends, you missy are much easier to tease!"

&"I hate you."

"Awww...love you too!"

"CATLYN!"

"Yes..."

"You-oh never mind it's not worth it."

"That is what I thought Lily Bear, that's what I thought."

News that Lily had finally said yes to James Potter traveled faster than any other gossip story in the school. It was like every student at Hogwarts followed Lily and her friends around, holding there breath, waiting for her to say 'yes' to James, so they could all breathe and know that there would not be full-fledged war. More than ever, Lily got the finger-points, whispering behind the hands, murderous-looks from girls who were trying to get James to go out with them, hand claps as if she had done something extremely magnificent, oh yes, Lily got the whole package deal.

During Transfiguration class, in which they were copying notes on how to morph your own self into something else (they would be practicing it the rest of the week), a note landed ontop of Lily's notebook. Deciding to just read it then, since the professor had stepped out of the room for a few moments, she opened it.

Lily

Congratulations on saying yes to my best mate!!! And THANK YOU you have also made my life easier so prongsie doesn't have to keep saying "Why won't she go out with me?" junk like that. i always answer it and now i don't have 2. YAY ME!!!!

Sirius B.

pixy stix!!!!

Lily crumpled up the note. She would not yell, she would not hex him, she would simply crumple up the note. It was so stupid, and as if she hadn't gotten 5 different notes similar to these already today. She turned around in her seat, and glared at Sirius, who was sitting right behind her. He was sniggering as if he had done the funniest thing. Remus was ignoring him, Peter was looking at Sirius amazed by how good he was at...well whatever he had done. And James had his face in his hands, obviously embarassed and obviously going to hex Sirius when class was over.

About fifteen minutes later the bell rang. Lily walked out of the room to a free period where she would of had muggle studies, while walking with Catlyn and Allie down the hall, she felt someone tap her shoulder. If it was another one of those pranks where she got tapped on the shoulder and then the person behind her gave her the thumbs-up and ran away, she just might find a use for her wand during free time. But instead, James Potter was standing there. Catlyn and Allie supressed giggles behind their books.

"May I help you?", Lily asked. She had finally decided to just let her feelings take control rather than her head, for once. So it became automatically easier to be around James.

"Er...Could I have a quick word with you?",

"Yes."

"We'll see you later Lily..", Catlyn said as evenly as she could without cracking up. And quickly walked off with Allie.

Lily glared at her friends, then turned around, "So...um, what did you want to say?"

James looked at her. "Lily...now don't pretend here, ok? I noticed that you have been getting teased a lot about well...you know. And well, if you want to cancel it, because of all of that, especially because you don't deserve that type of treatment, then I understand." He said this quickly.

Lily stared back at him. _He's being really sweet asking me this, it is really considerate. But all is fair in love and war, and since the school is the side against us, then I guess I have to even it out on love's side._

"James...I really think it is sweet that you are doing this for me.", Lily paused. "Close your eyes, and believe me, you'll know whether or not I am still going to Hogsmeade on Saturday with you."

James looked at her questioningly, but closed his eyes.

_'This is probably going to change my entire life.'_, Lily thought. And then she swooped in and kissed James lightly on the cheek.

"See you on Saturday then?", she said as she walked away.

James stood with utter shock on his face.

(James POV)

_"Lily just kissed me on the cheek! Lily LILY EVANS!" Her lips so soft Still warm on my cheek I think I've died. I probably have. When was the last time I saw ol' moldy shorts. not since... bloody hell it's been 2 years! Sinivelry? nah he's not smart enough. But I have to be dead I mean my heart has stopped... Lily lily...'_

"PRONGS! old buddy old pal! Prongs! Prongs!" Sirius yelled in his best friends face. James had not yet moved fom the positin he had been in when Lily had left. Two fingers on the spot she had kissed shock on his face. all still there as if she had petrified him. Which in a way she had, to James she was as powerful and entrancing as any Balisk..

"AQUA ERUPTO!" Sirius cried pointing his wand in James face. Water came spraying out of it and directly into James face, startling him out of his Lily thoughts.

"YOU DUNGBOMB!YOU WASHED IT!" James yelled and stalked off down the hallway muttering to himself..

"James! what the bloody hell did I do!" Sirius yelled confused running after his friend.

"YOU WASHED IT!" James Yelled back really fuming now.

"What did I wash James! You've got me confuzzled!"

James spun arroundhis face red with anger. "don't... say...that...word...that's...Lily's...word. He said dragging the sentence out, his teeth clenched. "don't...say Lily's..word.! AND YOU WASHED IT!"

Neither boy had noticed the croud gathering around or that McGonagall had Interfeared.

"James! What did I wash?!" Sirius asked still confused.

James had already started walking off to the Gryffindor Common Room. "THE SPOT!" he called over his sholder. "YOU MADE THE WARM SPOT GO COLD!"

Professor McGonagall had watched the whole scene extremely confused. "MR. BLACK!" She called approaching Sirius "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Sirius looked up at his professor innocence and confusion laced around themselves in his Dark eyes. "I wish I knew Professor, I really whish I knew...

(Lily's POV again)

Lily found her friends sitting under the beech tree beside the lake. Allie was lying on her stomach, writing on a piece of parchment hastily, as if she was trying to get what she was doing done as soon as possible. Catlyn had her back up against the tree, reading something inside her potions book.

"I can't believe this! Eighteen inches of parchment on the exact purposes, uses, and faults of a metamorphmaging!", Allie cried out, "It is due tommorow, and I can only get 13 inches out of the book!"

"Have you checked your notes?", Lily asked, since it seemed neither of her friends had noticed her presence.

"Wha..Lily! Oh I didn't see you there!", Allie exclaimed.

"That would figure.", Lily said looking down upon her friend.

"Hey Lils.", Catlyn said, looking up from her book.

"Hi.", Lily sat down beside her, and pulled out her own potions book and flipped to the beginning of chapter three.

The air between the girls seemed tense. Every few seconds it seemed like either Catlyn or Allie would look up and glance at Lily, as if wanting her to say something. After quite a few minutes of this, Lily said to them, "Um, do you have a question, or do you just like to look up and see me doing homework all the time, if it is the second option, please back away."

Catlyn laughed at this. "First option, Lily Bear...what we want to know is, what did James say to you?"

Lily looked at her friends and sighed, she wished she could of told them later. She wanted to think over what she had done a little, it was that she hadn't enjoyed it, she just wanted to say it in a way so that her friends wouldn't over react. She ran the memory over in her mind, then began to open her mouth, then stopped when she saw Catlyn's jaw drop.

"Lily! Oh my gosh! Wow...I didn't know you liked him that much!", Catlyn exclaimed.

"Been doing a bit of mind reading have we?", Lily smirked. "Remind me to take up Occlumency Miss-I-Think-Since-I'm-a-Legilimens-I'll-pop-into-my-friends'-mind!"

"Well, you can't blame me, can you?", she said this innocently.

"Someone want to fill me in, please?"

Lily began to tell her of her last encounter with James.

"LILY!!!! OH LILY!!!! YOU LIKE JAMES!!!! LILY LIKES JAMES, LILY LIKES JAMES!!!!"

"Allie! You're being really immature!"

"Fine, fine. But you like him! LILY LIKES JAMES! Sorry..."

"Oh, whatever, it is a bit obvious to the school now, isn't it?" Lily asked. Allie nodded her head. "Everyone knows, being the gossip girl I am. Now, since you don't mind! LILY LIKES JAMES!!!!"

Allie picked up her stuff, and began to run. "LILY LIKES JAMES!!! LILY LIKES JAMES!!!"

"Shoot! I don't want her running around the school like that. ALLIE!", Lily yelled out. Then she began to run after her.

She chased Allie all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room

"LILY LIKES JAMES!", Allie yelled, and ran to the top of the Girls Dormitory staircase.

"ALLIE! GET BACK HERE!", Lily yelled. But she stopped dead.

Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, James had been talking angrily to Sirius, and was now staring at her.


	3. Hugme if you can then kiss me if you can

**A.N sooo sorry that i havn't updated! School just started and my teachers hav already started piling on the work... especally in english meaning it's harder for us to have time to write. Thanks for all the awesome reviews**

**shana.rose.** we all love Allie although she can get on peoples nervs at no at all times, especally Catlyn's

thankyou for reviewing TWICE!

**Evil. Strawberry 1281** Glad you think so I'm sure Kerri will be toobut believe me we're far from genius just bored

girls who happen to like to write...

**BrazillianPrincess** we like cute and comedy and fluff and glad to know other people think so.

**Sordinmyhart** thanks, I think, why Draco Hermione? shudders, never cared for that pairing... but really thanks!**  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Oreos. If we did own Oreos there would be trouble because kerri gets crazy on Oreos. And if did own Harry Potter Kerri would buy 5,000 tons orf oreos and we would all be hiding in a hole in Japan. **

_**Chapter 3 Hug me if you can Then, Kiss me if you can**_

_"Oh my gosh. Ooohh my gosh! She didn't just say that in front of James."_ Lily panicked freezing in her place knowing perfectly well that James was staring at her. Catlyn, realizing the silence of the room and knowing what Allie had been screaming walked quickly up to her Best friend.

"You ok?" she whispered into Lily's ear and Lily nodded. "I'm gonna go beat Allie to a pulp then ok?" Catlyn whispered and Lily mouthed 'please' before Catlyn dashed up the stairs toward her dorm room. Sirius gave James a shove in Lily's direction. And he stumbled toward her as if afraid, "Lily...isisisis it true?" he stuttered, twisting his hands arround each other and looking at her feet.

"YEAH!" came a cry from upstairs "THATS WHY SHE LET YOU CATCH HER!" There was the sound of a slap and Lily smirked breifly knowing that Allie was going to get a major headache. When Catlyn got mad, well it was pretty scary.

"What she said..." Lily whispered, embarassed. James hesitated for a moment, then engulfed Lily in a hug . There was an awkward moment where she stood stiff then wrapped her arms around him.

" I have been waiting sooo long to hear you say that." he whispered in her ear and Lily rested her head on James muscular shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck, surprised at how comfortable it felt. "Actually" he whispered in her ear, "I never heard you actually say it."

"James," Lily mumbled too comfortable to move, "I really like you, I really, really like you." James pulled Lily closer to him, and she sighed, taking in the smell of freshly cut grass a faint tint of sweat and a smell that was just James. And she loved it and didn't want to move from his embrace ever.

&But, unfortunetly, all good things must come to an end eventually, and after several moments of standing there, surrounded by the awkward silence in the room, the two broke apart.

"See you then?", Lily whispered to James, since it was all she could think of to say.

"Yeah, see you later, I suppose.", he replied, clearly at loss of words himself.

(LATER, in JAMES POV)

'_Oh my god what the bloody hell is happening? I've got to be in a dream, I mean...Lily likinlg ME? _**_ME?_**_ It seems impossible, and yet she just let me hug her? This just has to be a dream, in a minute I'll wake up and I'll be finding Lily as depressed as ever not wanting to go on that date with me on Saturday. OH GOD TODAY IS THURSDAY! TWO MORE RUDDY DAYS! Yet if this isn't a dream...could Lily actually be looking forward to it? After what Allie said...but sometimes I can't trust Allie, but Lily agreed with her, didn't she? She let me hug her...normally she would have hexed me...but she didn't. Is there hope? Could I actually have a chance? Bloody this girl is confusing, and yet this is quite fun, doing all this pondering. She let me hug her, and she even hugged back, she kissed me earlier, without anyone forcing her to do it, that I know of anyway. I kissed her a week or so ago, and she had kissed back. And Allie, she said Lily let me catch her? Could this all really mean-'_

"JAMES!", Sirius screamed at him. He was staring at James worryingly.

James sat up from laying down on his bed. "I thought I locked that ruddy door.."

"Prongs, I may be dense, but I do know how to unlock a door, even without magic."

"Oh...right."

"What's the matter with you?I figured you would of already organized a: "Lily Likes Me Finally" parade."

"I think I'm a little more mature than that."

"PRONGS! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE MATURE?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! EVANS LIKES MY BEST MATE, AND NOW MY BEST MATE THINKS HE IS MATURE?!?!?!"

"Sirius, calm down. There is no need to over react."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JAMES?"

"I am James Potter."

"PROVE IT!!!!"

"I don't have to. I know who I am, Sirius. If you'd like the 411 on my life, you should just ask instead of having a temper tantrum.", James said this calmly, but you could easily tell he was losing patience.

"Fine. James, Prongsie, what has happened to you? All of a sudden your acting so much like an adult, less like yourself. This can't be just because of Evans. I just want to know what the heck is happening?", Sirius said, taking deep breaths and speaking slowly.

" Ok, listen Sirius, for one thing: I am not changing. I am just a little confused right now and you are kind of bugging me because I was trying to find a solution to all of this. And as for being mature, maybe it is time we started to mature up. It is just because...Sirius, listen. It seems like Lily finally likes me, I've been given a chance to show her that I can be the right guy for her, I don't think I am going to go and waste it, do you? And if I start going around being the total arrogant idiot that I can be, jinxing people just because they annoy me, acting like I'm cool, which I am-", James said, and Sirius laughed a bit. "Then do you really think that is what Lily wants? If she sees me like that, then she'll just realize I'm a fool that is never going to change. She'll know I wasted the chance she gave me, and move on in life. That is not how I want it to be."

"I see James. But are really giving up the things you like to do just for a girl? Give up on the things you love to do with your best friends just so Lily will look you in the face? Is that what you want?"

"Sirius", James began, and took a deep breath. " I'm never going to be able to give it all up. Then I wouldn't be able to live completely properly. I know that Lily is a girl who could dump me at any second, and then I could realize that I gave up everything, but if you loved someone as much as I love her, you'll know that you'd take any chance, and risk, to win their heart. If you can't understand that I have to give some things up to pursue something I want, then I don't know how we're going to stay friends."

"James, who are you? You don't sound like yourself. I swear a few days ago--" but James cut Sirius off.

"This isn't a few days ago, Sirius. This is now, and I want you to know that."

"PRONGS! I really want to know what is up?!?!?!

"I already told you. What is up with you?"

"James...I've never really admitted to being scared but...you are scaring me into thinking you're willing to give up our friendship for a girl?"

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW COULD YOU EVER, EVER THINK THAT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, I DON'T CARE IF LILY TELLS ME I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, I'LL STILL BE YOUR FRIEND, EVEN IF SHE DUMPS ME FOR IT!" James shouted, appalled at his friend.

"Oh, ok. Now you've scared me. You sound like an advice column girl on some weird magazine or newspaper."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Now James...do you really think Lily likes you?"

"Sirius, I don't know to tell you the truth, but I am really hoping she does."

"She said she did, didn't she?"

"Yes, but there are so many things that could of made her say that."

"James, listen to me now. I've dated some girls...ok a LOT of girls, and I can tell when they are into someone, and when they are forced to do things. Lily most definetly likes you, I could see it. It was etched all over her face. I give you the: Sirius Match Making Love Ensured Degree."

"Oh that sounds _real_ impressive."

"It is. Now you go over across the hall there and talk to Lily."

"How do you know she is in there?"

"Because she went up there after you hugged her and hasn't come out since. NOW GO AND SHOW HER HOW MUCH YOU LIKE HER!"

"Sirius I really.."

But Sirius had grabbed James and threw him out the door. Then he quickly locked the door, and made a block so James couldn't get down the stairs to the main common room or into the head common room.

James stood outside angrily. He searched around his robes for his wand, but couldn't find it. He tried going downstairs, but realized that Sirius had blocked it, he tried the head common room, but it was also blocked. He knew he couldn't just stand there, so he sighed, and, thinking how much he hated his best mate at the moment, walked slowly and slightly cautiously towards Lily's dorm.

Lily heard a knock on the door, "Catie? Is that you?" she mumbled, barely aware of what she was saying the details of the hug going over and over again in her mind."Did you bring the ice cream, I need Ben and Jerry's..."

"No" a gruff voice answered, "but Lily can I talk to you? It's James"

Lily gulped, "uh yeah, sure, come in."

James entered Lily's head dorm. It wasn't lke other girls rooms, it looked like Catlyn lived there, it was so tomboy. There were quiddich posters, and barely any pink. There was a book case filled with every thing from _Hogwarts a History _to romance novels. In the middle of the wall was an enlarged picture of Lily and Catlyn astride horses, laughing and pushing each other, inbetween them was Alex Meyer standing on a mounting block with a crop pretending to hit the girls over the head, and if it had been anyother occasion james woul;d have laughed, but instean he just looked at Lily preparing himself for what he had to say.

"Lily, I... oh bloody hell!" James cried out picking Lily up by the waist and kissing her, passionately. Lily melted into the kiss knowing nothing else but James, all sense was gone from her mind and Lily would have jumped off the astronomy tower just for another kiss. (hehe Punishment...yeah nice katie)

"James," Lily gasped as they broke the kiss to came up for air, "I'm sorry I ever said no to you..."

James put a finger to Lily's lips, "My head's deflated a bit, this year and I can understand why you never agreed before."

Lily smiled and kissed James happily.

There was a knock on the door.

Lily and James broke apart for the second time in the last ten or so minutes.

"Lily? It's me, Catlyn. I have the ice cream. ", Catlyn pushed open the door and found Lily standing there with James. "Oh, sorry! If I was interrupting anything...I'll just leave..", Catlyn began to close the door.

"No Catlyn, it's alright. You can come in.", James said.

"Yeah it's fine. Don't worry about it.", Lily said.

Catlyn came back in. She looked a little tense, but then relaxed and said "I wasn't planning on worrying about it, Lily Bear."

"Lily Bear?", James looked at Lily with eyebrows raised and a questioning look upon his bespectacled face.

"Nickname I earned when I was younger. As for you, Catlyn Smile, GIVE ME THAT ICE CREAM!", Lily took the box of vanilla Ben and Jerry's ice cream from Catlyn's hands.

"Catlyn Smile?", James now gave Catlyn the same questioning look he had given Lily.

"Nickname I earned after Lily earned hers. And Lily...YOU HAVE TO SHARE THE ICE CREAM!", she lounged at her friend for the ice cream box, where the girls imediatley began to fight for the box.

"Um...", James said. He was truly confused, never seeing the two girls fight so idiotically over a box of ice cream before. "I think I'll leave..."

"Nonsense!", Catlyn said, tugging at the ice cream." Stay and have some. LILY, RELEASE AND RETREAT!"

Like a dog, Lily grumpily obeyed. "I hate that we agreed to listen to those stupid orders we made up in our second year..."

Catlyn took out four bowls and four spoons from a small chest that had not been noticed before.

"Who's the fourth one for?", James asked.

"Alex.", Catlyn replied simply. "You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't call him up here as soon as I found out that you and Lily were going to be here snogging your brains out, did you?"

"Um..." James said, scratching his head, trying to take in the long sentence that Catlyn had just said. "No?"

Lily and Catlyn laughed. There was a third knock on the door.

Alex Meyer, Catlyn's boyfriend, walked in. "Hi."

"Hi!", Catlyn and said brightly and kissed him. To make what Alex looks like simple, he looks somewhat like Chad Michael Murray (i luv one tree hill, don't u?)

Alex walked over to James, with whom he was best mates with. "Ah, mate, so the new rumor is that your running around hugging our dear Lily now? Honestly, I'll warn you now, she's a complete mentalcase, both her and Catlyn."

"I think I can cope with that.", James said.

"Alex, stop making up lies about me, or you are not getting any ice cream!", Lily warned him jokingly.

"Wait a minute, who in bloody hell is letting you two have sugar?", Alex cried out.

"Ourselves.", Catlyn said shoving ice cream into her bowl.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Lily said, taking some ice cream herself.

"Yes! Because not only will you get sugar high.."

"..You won't give us any ice cream either!", James finished.

"Shoot, Catlyn Smile. They figured out our very devious plan.", Lily laughed.

"Well, Lily Bear, I guess we'll just have to share.", Catlyn replied.

And with that, the four teenagers ate their ice cream like the good little four-year-olds they acted like.

**Well I think this was baised after me and my friends when Ice cream in involved... and we are mental cases... in most ways actually more ways than one..**

**See that pretty purple button, well it's dipressed and wants to be pushed really badly! and then that little white screen well it's really empty inside and looking for someone to fill it with thoughts and then theres another button thats dying to be pressed and when you press that everyone will be happy. **


	4. Picnic if You Can

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to get up, but this story is being passed back and forth through e-mail and we both have school work. thank you to the wonderful reviewers!!!! love you allll**

**Oh and I have a companion blog to this, although it takes place after the story ends. The link is in my Profile.**

_**Picnic If You can**_

Lily awoke on Saturday to a rapping on her window, she rolled over to see James astride his broomstick holding a bunch of flowers. Lily opened the window grinning at her boyfriend. He passed in a bunch of flowers through the open window, with a note saying Get dressed and meet me in the astronomy tower, love you.

-James

Lily read the note and looked up to smile at James but he had already vanished.

Lily got dressed in a deep red tank and short Sapphire blue shorts. **(A.N. sorry if you wanted a cuter outfit but in this story Lily is a tomboy and I am a tomboy so I would not be able to imagine a really girly outfit.) **and ran up to the astronomy tower where James embraced her and she kissed him. After they finally broke apart, James ushered Lily on to the broom which had a blanket draped across it and a picnic basket hanging from the handle. James sat behind Lily, putting his arms around her waist and gripping the broom handle. Lily relaxed against James' chest, as they flew over the lake to a hill on Hogwarts grounds, where James landed gently and held his hand out to Lily to help her dismount. Lily giggled, "Not that this isn't wonderful James but I Thought we were going to Hogsmeade?"

James just smiled, and a with a flick of his wand the blanket laid itself out and the picnic basket settled on top. "We are, but we can't go for another hour."

James gestured to the blanket

and Lily sat on it, James sat next to her emptying the basket. On the blanket was the best breakfast Lily could imagine. Pancakes and waffles and blueberries, along with every breakfast food she could imagine. The last thing James pulled out was a single red rose, alongside a yellow lily. (i just realized how sailormoonish that is. tuxedo mask always threw a red rose...odd.kerri)

Lily gasped, "James i-i-t's beautiful!" Lily stuttered in amazement fingering the stems of the two flowers. James blushed and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you." he said blushing and putting his hand on her knee

"James...I...I don't know what to say. Everything is...it's wonderful, really wonderful.", an awestruck Lily said.

James chuckled. "I thought you said you didn't know what to say?" Lily pushed him playfully.

"Honestly though, James. Everything's more perfect than I could of hoped. Maybe it's just...it feels completely weird to be sitting here, in love with you, when maybe a few weeks ago I would of just been writing thirty reasons to hate you (LOL Katie don't u just love me?). I feel like some type of hypocrite or something."

"Lily Evans, I wouldn't care if you were the biggest hypocrite about that. For years now all I have hoped, all I've wanted, was for you to love me. Understand?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head.

The couple finished their breakfast and packed their things up.

"So...now to Hogsmeade.", James said.

"That sounds good. ", Lily smiled.

The couple joined a gathering crowd that was heading for Hogsmeade. They didn't talk much during the time, it would of been nearly pointless to because of the excited student's shouting and talking.

When they did reach Hogsmeade, and the crowd began to evaporate, James asked, "So where'd you like to go first?"

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes, it's always been one of my favorite places here".

"Honeydukes it is then."

They walked down the cobbled street, and when they reached Honeydukes, lights inside giving a warm glow the wonderful fall weather, there was a sign in bright red that said:

THIS WEEKEND ONLY

SELLING MUGGLE CANDIES AND TREATS

"That's interesting, I wonder what they'll have.", Lily thought aloud.

"Well, let's see.", James said, opening and holding the door for Lily.

"Thanks".

The two of them walked a bit and saw the candies. Unfortunately, Lily saw oreos. (we don't own oreos.)

"Oh my gosh. OREOS!!!".

And so the mess began.

"What are Oreo's? James asked bewildered.

"BEST FOOD EVER!" Lily Yelled as Catlyn ran across the store and snatched the bag out of Lily's hand. "NO OREOS!" she said climbing on the counter and holding the bag over Lily's head.

"My Oreo's!!!" Lily cried jumping up and trying to grab the bag out of Catlyn's hand. "Gimme back my Oreo's!!! CATIE they're MINE!"

"Sorry Lily" Catlyn said, hoisting the bag as high as her short frame would allow, "Unless I want the world to blow up I cannot allow you to eat these."

"CHOCOLATE!" some one yelled from across the store and Remus leaped up and grabbed the Oreos out of Catlyn's hand.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Lily yelled chasing Remus around the store until she finally tackled him and grabbed the Oreos from his hand, before grabbing Cream Soda (we do not own) And Vitamin water (again do not own) and rushing up to pay for it.

Catlyn put a hand on James shoulder, "Good luck tonight." she said before running to buy two 100 packs of Vitamin Water and running to the register before running back and picking up another seven packages. "What?" she asked as James looked at her bewildered, "I need it to last me the rest of the bloody year!"

"I'm ready!" Lily said coming back with her purchases. "What do you want to do now?"

James smiled, It had Been hard keeping this part of their date a secret. "Its a surprise, come with me."

James lead Lily out side, where his broom stick was already waiting. he mounted it pulling her on in front of him and taking off. They circled Hogsmede before coming to land in a field full of daisy's. "Wow..." Lily whispered, forgetting her Highness for a little while. James wrapped his arm around her waist and pointed to a cave on a distant hill. "We'll go there in a minute," James said smiling at Lily, "But I thought you might want to see the field first"

Lily nodded unable to speak, as they re mounted James' broom and flew low enough to skim the flowers with their feet.Eventually the reached the cave.

As they walked into the cave, Lily wandered what the big deal was. I looked just like an ordinary cave, except for this odd shape in the back side of the cave. James walked up to the shape and tapped it with his wand. The rock opened into a door, much like the passage to Diagon Alley. But when they walked through the door Lily was confronted with her greatest fear, winking smilies.

They were every where hundreds of them taunting her, staring at her with their little winking eyes. Lily His behind James , burying her face in his back. "What is is Lils?" James asked concerned.

"W-w-w-winking smiley faces" Lily stuttered clutching James' shirt.

"Oh" James chuckled softly, Those are Sirius' I can hide them if you want."

"please" Lily gasped, finally gaining the courage to look up after James had said a spell that she had never heard before. but what she saw mas almost as scary as the winking smilies but in a good way. They were pictures of her doing the mist random things, reading, raising her hand in class, sitting on the couch infrequent of the fire,there was even a duplicate of the picture of her Catlyn and Alex that hung in her room. James blushed and lead Lily into the most extravagant common room she had ever seen. lining the walls were book shelves whose heights could never be reached the muggle way, the whole floor was covered in the nicest warmest softest rug, against the far wall was a fire place surrounded by couches.

"Now," James said leading Lily Over to one of the couches, "let me try one of those oreos..."

Lily was in complete awe staring at the amazing room. She handed James the package of oreos and then walked over to the shelves. There was a mix of both magic and muggle books. Everything from Bathilda Bagshot to Edgar Allan Poe. It was simply amazing.

Meanwhile James had opened the package of Oreos. He pulled one of the black cookie, white cream filled cookies. He bit it, and as soon as the taste reached his mouth, a sensation of heaven and chocolate collided with each other onto his taste buds.

"Mmm...Lily these Orikitos are amazing!" James exclaimed.

Lily turned on the spot from where she was standing. She chuckled sweetly, and said "It's pronounced Oreos." She walked over to him, and pulled an oreo for herself out of the bag and munched on it. James feared she'd become insanely crazy again, but she did not.

Lily sat down beside James on the couch. She stared around at the odd pictures of her. '_Why on earth would he have a bunch of pictures of me up on the walls? I know he loves me, but it's a bit odd to have pictures hanging up everywhere.'_

"James, why do you have all these pictures of me doing the most random things up on the wall?", asked Lily.

James paused for a moment. Then said "Lily, I love you. I never, ever want to hurt you. Almost all these pictures are my own thoughts turned into a photo. Everything you do is absolutely wonderful to me, and I want to be able to preserve every thought of you, I never want you to go away."

Lily looked at him, her sparkling green eyes had a look of seriousness and wonder in them, "How, how on earth did I ever say no, ever deny you? Believe you couldn't be the one? How?"

"It's not entirely your fault. Both of us were lost on finding our way to where we are today."

"I suppose.", Lily looked down. She was still guilty, and knew she'd always be guilty. James picked up her head and kissed her.

Lily knew, forever, she would never regret the game Catch Me if You Can.

"Do you want to go now,see if any shops are less packed?", James asked her.

Lily nodded. The two got up and began to make their way toward the entrance.

When they got there,Lily and James both realized that the weather had changed. It was pouring rain, thunder was clapping, lightning could Be seen streaking across the gray sky. The world around the couple looked bleak.

"We should go back inside, at least till the storm clears up a bit.", Lily suggested.

"Yes.", James agreed.

They walked back and sat on the couch. James lit the fire in the fireplace, so that it's flames cracked with their own delight. They sat beside each other, James's arms around Lily, her head on his shoulder, simply sitting, in love, as it was meant to be.

Lily awoke to the cave a bit warmer and the drumming of the rain had stopped she looked up at Jame's sleeping face from her spot halfway on top of him. Lily smiled up at her boyfriend. _'boyfriend...'_ it was such a weird word. Lily didn't think that completely summed up what James was to her. Yes she knew it had only been one date, but for Lily, the happiness felt like it would last a lifetime. She noticed that James was unconsciously playing with the ends of her hair Lily smiled softly,'_Yes boyfriend dentally didn't sum it up.' _Lily thought snuggling into James' chest, causing him to wake up and smile down at her. "Hey you" Lily said softly, fixing his glasses that had fallen askew as he slept. James lent down and kissed her forehead. Lily smirked at him before inching up James' to plant a kiss on his lips, smiling into the kiss.

"Lily, I have a secret..." James started, but Lily put a finger to his lips before kissing him again. "Not now," She said "I don't want to get up right now, too comfy."

James laughed and lifted Lily off him and lead her to an open room near the entrance of the cave. "James I already know about Remus..." Lily started but she gasped as James transformed into a stag. Lily walked up to him, petting his neck softly as James bumped his nose against her, making Lily giggle before he turned back into a stag

"Wanna ride?" James asked smirking.

"W-w-what"

"I know you've ridden horses before, deer can't be much different."

"Oh!" Lily said surprised, "But how did you know I rode?

'Lily" James said raising his eyebrows and she giggled before James turned into a stag. He looked expectantly at Lily, gesturing to his back and she carefully mounted up. The passage to the outside of the cave opened and Lily closed her calves as James galloped out of the cave.

Lily's hair was flying out behind her as she laughed. James galloped faster out of sheer joy of making Lily happy. Eventually they arrived back at the cave Lily's hair windswept and her cheeks pink from the cool air. "Lily hugged James as they reentered the cave. "Thank You!" She said the exhilaration still in her voice.

"You're so beautiful" James said pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear, before kissing her softly. "You want to be one?" He asked, "an Animagus I mean."

Lily was stunned. "Yes! she said happily as James walked over to a cabinet and taking a vial of light blue liquid out of it. and giving it to her. "Drink this," he instructed, "you'll fall asleep and see your form. Then I'll help you work on your transformation." Lily smiled and nodded eagerly. taking the vial from James and downing it in one gulp, before immediately passing out. James caught her before she fell to the ground and rested her on the couch.

--meanwhile--

Lily was absorbed in a sea of darkness. A shadow was inching toward her, taking shape. A horse, no too small of a head, was it It couldn't be... YES! it was! The form was a doe!

Lily woke up grinning. "I'm a Doe! she half shouted wit joy, launching herself into James' arms. "I'm a DOE! she laughed as James spun her around and kissed her.

**A little bit fluffier than the previous chapters. Oh well I was in what we call a mishy mushy mood. so blllluuurrrrppp to you! PLEZ push the dipressed little button because it is kind of dipressing when you have over 400 hits and only 8 reviews. :'(**

**K**


	5. Stay with me if you can

_**Stay with me if you can**_

**AKA the most AU Chapter EVER in the history of AU Chapters**

**SORRYFOR THE LOOOOOOONG WAIT!! It's been wierd but i've been more busy this summer than during school and i think kerri has ditched me on this story.**

"HI LILY!" Sirius yelled as she and James walked out of the cave after several hours of Lily working on her form.

"Hi Sirius"

"Hey Padfoot'

"Where has you guyys been?" Sirius slurred looking arround the cave

"Is he drunk?" Lily asked looking from Sirius to her boyfriend and back again. "Yes, Lilly bearrrr and I got my Hallooween costume! Seeeee"

Then Sirius pulled out the most terrifying thing Lily had ever seen. A full sized bright yellow _hidious_ winking smily costume.

"AHHHHH!" Lily screamed, diving behind James who stuffed the costume back in the bag.  
"Come on Sirus, lets get you home."

"Don't like mum don't wanna go hommme"

"No Padfoot we're going back to Hogwarts and you're going to have a nap."

"Does a nap include pixi stix?"

"Yes it does"

"OK!!"

LATER

"Who wants to go flying??"James asked as he slid down the stairs from the girls dormatory which he had climbed up with a rope. After a particually hideous divination lesson with the new professor Trelawney.

"MEEEEEE!!" Catlyn yelled sliding down with Lily and Alex after her.

"AND USS!" Sirius Yelled running down the stairs from the boys dorm with Peter and Remus.

"I don't know." Lily said biting her lip, she had never been confident on a broom.

"Come on Lily! We can double!" James pleaded.

"Yeah Me and Catlyn will too!" Alex joined in.

Lily smirked at her friends, "Ok, I'll come" she said as they whooped and ran out of the common room to grab their brooms.

The group mounted up Lily and Catlyn wrapping their arms tightly around their boyfriend's waists.

They flew around and for the first time Lily felt confident on a broom laughing when James took a dive and smiling as he pointed out the sights. Peter lead them over the lake and Lily smiled and tilted her head back as the moist air blew over her face. But her moment of bliss would not last. For Suddenly a wind picked up and tossed their brooms through the air. "STAY CLOSE" James yelled grabbing hold of the handle of Alex's broom as Lily and Catlyn grasped hands. They looked over and saw Sirius and Remus trying to get to them and Peter at the other side trying to get to them. Then everything went black.

Lily woke up in a strange bed with a bright light shinning in her face. She groaned as she took in her surroundings. Realizing she was in the hospital wing Lily looked frantically around for her friends. She saw James and Sirius in the beds beside her and Catlyn Alex and Remus across the room, but where was Peter? Lily pushed the thought to the back of her mind guessing he hadn't been hurt as badly as the others and therefore hadn't stayed in the hospital wing, or worse. Lily grimaced, If he was hurt worse that them he could be in St. Mungos right now. but she decided not to dwell on that and instead looked around at her friends. Catlyn had a bandage wrapped around her upper left arm and her lower right leg which was sticking out of under the covers...

Alex had on a neck brace and a bandage wrapped around his whole right arm. Remus' face was covered with cuts, Sirius had no visible injuries aside from some bruises, but Lily guessed that there were some that were hidden under the blanket. Lily focused her attention on James. His head was wrapped in a bandage, his shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around his lower chest and his stomach.

Lily tried to get to her boyfriend but found herself in too much pain to do so. Taking in her own appearance she saw that her ribs were wrapped in bandages along with her foot. Lily found her wand on the bedside table between her and Sirius and summoned James's bed over to hers, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek as the spell completed.

"Oh, James, " she whispered, "What went wrong?



'Lilyy" she heard him groan and he gripped her hand tighter.

"James!" She cried kissing him so hard it hurt. "You're ok! I love you!"

James chuckled, and then winced. "Ribs," he grunted "obviously Poppy couldn't do much healing while we were asleep."

"Mmmm" Lily agreed, resting against James' arm as she watched the rest of her friends wake up. Catlyn had the same Idea as Lily but she took it a step further, summoning all the beds closer so they could talk.

"Oh good! You're awake." Madam Pomfrey said as she exited her office a short while later. "Now we can get some proper healing done." she passed out potions and waved her wand over each of them in turn as they grimaced in pain.

Just then an owl flew in the window and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to it.

"St. Mungos," They heard her mummer and exchanged a confused look.

"Oh no! "

"What is it Poppy?" Sirius asked the distraught healer.

"Nothing" She mumbled

"We deserve to know because it's probably about the accident we were in. If it is tell us if not well we'll forget." James said in a calm but demanding tone.

Pomphfery seemed to be fighting a battle in her mind. But finally she sighed

"That was St. Mungos' Peter was in more critical condition than the lot of you. He got flung off his broom and into the Womping Willow. He lost soo much blood and ruptured almost everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Peter Pettigrew passed 20 minutes ago."**(Told you it was the most AU Thing ever)**

"No!" Lily gasped clinging to James' arm, across from her Catlyn was crying and shaking her head and all the boys had expressions of shock. "NO!" Remus yelled "It can't be!" Pomfrey nodded and headed off to her office. Then the tears started.

Lily woke up with James holding her and playing with her hair. For a moment she forgot where she was and snuggled into James's embrace. Then Reality hit her like an electric shock. Lily tensed up for a minute wishing it had been a bad dream and that whole horrible afternoon had never happened. But Lily could feel her neck wet with James's silent tears, and when she finally built up the courage to open her eyes she saw her friends in various states of consciousness all with obvious signs that they had been crying. She took in a sharp breath alerting James that she was awake.

"Lily?" He murmured, "Are you ok?"

Lily shook her head before turning around to face James. "I Just can't believe he..he's gone."

James sighed "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, and forced everyone to go flying just because I had a bad class, and now Peter…"

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF" Lily sobbed punching James's shoulder. "ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"I was so excited because Peter hasn't been around and he was going to hang out with us that I didn't think to check the weather so it's all my fault.

"NO IT'S NOT JAMES POTTER!" Lily cried "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT PETER HAS BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SNAPE! YOU WERE BEING A GOOD FRIEND! BETTER THAN MOST PEOPLE WOULD BE! NOW STOP BEATING YOUR SELF UP OVER THIS!"

James chucked despite all the sadness around him, "Actually, I think it was you who was beating me up." He joked for Lily hand been punching and slapping him through this entire exchange. Lily fell onto his shoulder sobbing.

"I..I just never thought…I should have with the war and all but…"

James Hugged her tighter rubbing her back and mouthing 'thank you' to the others who were now all awake, for not intervening. Sirius tried to smile back at him but failed.



Meanwhile Lily was overwhelmed with a wave of sadness. _No it's not sadness._ She said to herself, _It's…Relief that it was not James or Catlyn or Sirius or Remus Or Alex. _

"I'm a horrible person!" She wailed

"No Lily…" James started

"YES I am! I'm relieved! That it wasn't you or me or anyone else that was flying today! See! I'm RELIEVED it was Peter and that makes me a horrible person!"

"No." James said tilting Lily's face up toward him. "You are a wonderful person, and that feeling is normal. You weren't as close to Peter as you are the rest of us. And believe me Lily. I'm VERY relieved that you were on MY broom, because I couldn't live without you."

At that moment the Doors to the hospital wing sprung open and in walked Dumbledore.

"Professor aren't you supposed to be away?" Sirius asked

"Indeed Mr.Black, But I have some very disturbing news I need to discuss with you, Mr. Pettigrew is not here, ah good." It was obvious that Dumbledore had not yet heard the news of Peter's death. Lily opened her mouth to tell him so but James stopped her, wanting to know What the headmaster had to tell them that he didn't want to tell Peter.

"It seems that Mr. Pettigrew has been working as a spy for Voldermort, Spying on you six for a matter of fact."

"Why us?" she asked surprised, Lily couldn't find a single common factor that Voldermort would be looking for.

"I thought it would be obvious Miss Evans." The headmaster continued. "You have the top grades for this year followed closely by Miss Marks, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Meyer."

"And this includes me?" Sirius interrupted

"I will agree that your marks are not…er…up to standards but Mr. Black you along with the others have the potential to be very powerful, also, growing up in a household full of dark arts as you did, he may fear you know too much."

"SO you're telling us It's good Peter's dead!" James shouted revealing all the feelings of loss, hurt and betrayal he was feeling.

A look of shock came over Dumbledore's face. If the group had any doubts that he hadn't known, they didn't now.

"I am Sorry," the headmaster said hanging his head "If I had known I would not have picked this time to inform you of this, disturbing news."

"It's ok Sir." Catlyn said softly, "It's better that we know." The others nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore nodded and exited the hospital wing, leaving the group to soak in and discuss what they had just learned.

**A.N. yes it's au but i figured if i'm gonna go au go all the way!!**


End file.
